The rainy day
by HetaliaVerehrer
Summary: Hi. I don't feel like putting up the description because im lazy and going to school in a while. Just read the story and be nice! Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The new country

The rainy day ~Hetalia Fanfic~

RussiaxBelarus

Chapter one: The new country

Belarus was walking to The Axis/Allies meeting with her sister Ukraine and her brother Russia. At the time, Belarus was watching Russia and not paying any attention to the surrounding world. "Ahh! Watch out, mate!" A female Australian accent cried before Belarus got knocked clean off her feet. Belarus quickly scrambled to her feet, her face slightly red in which she tried to play off as anger insted of embarassment. Belarus grabbed the girl by the collar and threw her onto the floor and glared at her with malicious intent. The girl looked down and seemed upset at what she'd done. "S-sorry, mate. I guess I deserved that..." Belarus's heart squezzed a little. Not a lot. Just a little, to little for her to even notice.

"Vell, next time, vatch vere your going. Or there von't be a next time." Belarus said in her Belarusian accent. Russia could've melted on the spot. He had always loved Belarus more than Ukraine. He treated Ukraine better because he wanted to get Belarus jelous. He would've stopped, seeing as how much Belarus loved him but, he was afraid she'd stop if she knew he loved her most. Russia, regretfully, tore his gaze from Belarus and the girl. He looked at Ukraine and smiled then moved on with her, leaving Belarus behind.

Noticing that her big brother was leaving, Belarus shot a glare at the new comer and ran to catch up with Russia. "Big Brother, vait!" At Belarus's cry, Russia almost felt compeled to stop and wait for her but it'd blow his cover. Belarus caught up and clung to Russia's arm and held onto like a lifeline. Russia looks away so she wouldn't see his growing smile.

When they arrived the first person to great them was Cora, the new maid-person-thing. Cora never really served anything but no one cared that she was around, her personality kept everything up beat. Belarus would've glared at Cora but she knew better, Cora was terrified of Russia so, no use in scaring her senseless. Belarus felt Russia's arm pull ffrom her grasp and he quickly walked away from her to his spot. She glared after him, looking as mad as could be when on the inside she was being torn down. Saddness ingulfed her but she was to strong to let it show.

Belarus took her seat next to Ally, America's twin sister, and rested her head on the palm of her hand as she watched Russia quietly. Ally came from around the table and sat next to Belarus and started to ask her some questions. "It's none of your bussiness..." Her voice came out harsh and cold. Belarus couldn't deny herself though, she grew found of Ally wether she had wanted to or not. Ally raised her hands in defence, "Dude, sorry..." Belarus looked at Ally and decided that maybe having a friend wouldn't be so bad. Besides, she could just detroy any problems that occur. "No, I'm sorry. I guess...it's a little of your bussiness since, vell, we're...friends..." Belarus said the word carefully, not sure on how to use it properly.

Ally stared at her, mouth open, eye huge. She grinned, hugged her, and in a very high pitched voice said, "Really? We're gonna have so much fun together!" Belarus flinched at this sudden burst of affection. She akwardly hugged Ally back. After she pulled away the door burst open and the Aultrailian girl from before entered. Belarus quickly stood up and glared her down. "U-uh, sorry I'm l-late, mates...I ran into someone and my bike wheel popped so I had to go get it f-fixed..." The girl was growing nervous under Belarus's gaze. "Oh. That's ok! We wouldn't have started without you anyway!" America said while pounding the girl's back. "Ddudes, this is our new country, New Zealand." The girl, New Zealand, waved. "Just call me Zea if you want." Everyone made sounds of approval.

Belarus was banging her head on the table as soon as the meeting got out of hand. France-despite him dating someone-tried to flirt with Zea and then Prussia joined in and then Spain. America got all in their faces and tried to get them from her. Italy joined in and asked if anyone wanted pasta. It got all out of hand from there. Before Germany could yell anything Belarus and Cora, at the same time, yelled, "Shut The Hell up!" They looked at each other when the room got quiet and Cora quickly looked away. Germany took the spot light then and everyone took notes...ok, never mind. That was lie. NOONE, 'cept Zea, took notes.

Belarus looked strangly at Zea. Every now and then, Zea would steal glances at Russia. Belarus did not like those glance. After the meeting, Belarus told Zea to wait until after everyone was gone so they could talk. When everyone left Belarus grabbed Zea by the collar, again, and shoved her against the wall. "Your not trying to take big brother from me, are you? Your not going to make him fall in love vith you, are you?" Zea shook her head wildly, her brown hair flying everywhere. The look on Zea's face shown her being afraid of Belarus and of what Belarus could do to her. Satisfied, Belarus let the poor girl go and watched her run down the hall.

"Vell, that's the end of that." Belarus said, a twisted smile creeping onto her features.


	2. Chapter 2: A party? There will be blood

Chapter two: A party? There will be blood...

Belarus was in the kitchen watching Russia cook. She loved to watch him...nothing could desrupt this moment. Nothing. Except for a phone call. Sighing, Belarus answered the phone just to get a earful of yelling from Ally, "Heya, girly!" Belarus narrowed her eyes at her newly found 'friend', "Since vhen did I become 'girly'?" Ally laughed and muttered something. "Ok, listen, we're having a party and Russia, Ukraine, and you are all invited. So, c'mon! There's free food and-" Belarus interupted Ally, knowing that if she didn't stop her right now then Ally'd be talking all day. "I get it. Ve'll go. Bye." She hung up before Ally could say anything. "Big Brother..." Belarus purred, steping up to him. "Ve've been invited to a party. Shall ve go?" Russia stole a side glance to his younger sister and nodded, "After dinner..." He muttered. Belarus smiled and did a small twirl before exiting the kitchen. On her way to her room she met up with Ukraine. "Bewitching cry-baby..." Was all Belarus said before shoving her aside and walking down the hall towards her room.

Belarus sat on her bed, trying to decide wether she should get dressed up or just wear what she normally wore. It was a party and Belarus never liked them but if Big Brother was going then she should too. Maybe there would be games like truth or dare or somthing. If so, Russia would have no choice but to do her bidding. Belarus smiled dangerously and picked out a dress that Cora had given her for her birthday. The two were never close, in fact, Cora always kept at a distance. But, Belarus knew that Cora was just showing kindness-she always got somthing for everyone. Stupid nice girl...

The dress was a elegant blue color that shimmered when it hit the light just right. Belarus had kept the dress not only because it was absolutly beatuful but because it fit her frame perfectly, showing all her curves and then flaring out at the bottom. Belarus wore her regular shoes since she had nothing else. Belarus looked in the mirror, her reflection was absolutly stunning. She just wished she could do somthing with her hair...Belarus shook her head. If she wanted her hair done she would have to ask someone who could do hair-Ukraine or Cora. And frankly, Belarus liked nethier of them.

She touched the bow on top of her head and decided that she would call Cora. What harm could one do while getting their hair done? Belarus grabbed the phone and dialed Cora's phone. She answered after the third ring, "Hallo?~" Belarus thought about hanging up but she wasn't going to let this scare her. She wanted to look pretty for big brother so he would notice her. "Hello. Ah, it's Belarus. Cora, i vas vandering if you'd come over and do my hair?" Belarus talked in a strong demanding voice but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. "Ja. I could do zhat. No problem. It's for zhe party right? I'll be right over." The line went dead and Belarus collapsed on her bed with a sigh. This wasn't so bad.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the front door. Belarus waited until someone else answered the door. After a while Cora came through Belarus's door with a green box. "H-hallo..." She smiled sheepishly and then grinned when she noticed Belarus wearing the dress that she got her. "Vow. I didn't know you still had zhat." Cora sat down next to Belarus but far away from knifing distance. "Vell, I...like it..." Belarus muttered, face turning red. "So, are you going to do my hair or vhat?" She snapped. Cora jumped and nodded quickly. "Ja." Cora scooted closer to Belarus and started to work on her hair.

When Cora was done Belarus looked in the mirror again. Her hair was curled and had a bow in it. It somewhat resembled her own but this one was silky smoth and, like the dress, shimmered in the light. It was off to the upper right side, giving it a cute crooked look. "Vell, vhat do you zhink?" Belarus started to smile but didn't. "It's fine. You did vell." Cora smiled widely and swished the dress that Belarus had just noticed she had on.

The dress Cora was wearing was black and had three buckles on the mid-section and two on each hald sleave. The dress went down to her knees and she was wearing her normal boots that Germany had gotten her. Cora's hair held a single black flower with vibrant green leaves that stung to look at them. "Cora..you look...lovley..." Belarus immedetly scolded herself for and mentaly kicked herself. What in the world was she thinking? Cora was blushing smiling a bit, playing with her normal dog collar necklace that she never took off.

Cora was surprised at Belarus. 'Maybe she's just complementing me now because she's going to kill me later'. She had no control of the thought and it just kept buzzing around in her head. "Vell, since I'm going zo zhe party, vanna ride vith me?" Belarus stared at her strangly. Just because she slipped up and said somthing nice to her didn't mean that they were friends. "No. I'm going vith Big brother." And with that Cora was shut out of the room. She didn't know why she tried to be nice in the first place. "Nein. I know vhy. It's in my nature. Just like it's Belarus's nature zo be vile.." Cora walked away from the door and a listening Belarus.

Vile? Belarus laughed at the thought. She'd been called many names but never vile. Insane, yes. Crazy, yes. Dangerous, yes. But vile? Never before. Belarus stole one last look in the mirror before going down stairs to see her Brother. "Russia. I'm ready." She purred once she got into the living room. "Russia? Big brother? Vhere are you?" Belarus spun around, looking in every direction. She was the first to be done. That must mean that Ukraine was trying to dress nicer. The busty bewitching baby! How dare she try to outshow her self?

Russia walked to the living room just as Belarus spun around, the dress shimering the whole time. When she stopped she was acing the other away and the dress settled around her ankles. The dress was very tight at the top, no sleaves at all. Around the thigh area, the dress flaired out, it was beatiful Russia wished he could go to his sister and hug her like he'd always wanted to. But, he couldn't, since Ukraine was with him. Belarus turned once again, the dress flying out in all directions. Her eyes brightened but then her face fell at the sight of her sister.

Ukraine had a very showy dress that was tight at the top but not anywere else. The dress was a light red rose color and it went perfect with the heels that she was wearing. Ukraine's hair was bejewled with all sorts of shimmering, shinning, and sparkling jewlels. She was pretty but in Russia's eyes, Belarus looked magnificent. Belarus walked up to her older brother and linked arms with his and then dragged him out to the car, despite his pulling away.

They all got into the car and drove to America's house. Belarus was in the back seat, upset that Russia had Ukraine sit with him. She stared out the window, watching all the flying colors of the world. The greens, blues, pinks, browns...She couldn't get it out of her mind. The question that is. Why did Russia favour Ukraine and not her? Ukraine was a baby. She was ot. Ukraine was bewitching. She was not. Yet, why did Russia like her best? Belarus did everything she could for Russia. She'd kill someone for him. She'd die for him... and he doesn't even acknowlege that.

They pulled into the driveway and got out. Ally rushed to greet them and hugged Belarus endearingly. She akwardly hugged back. Ally had a tight-and very short- red sparkly dress with red high heels. She looked like a whore. Belarus tried to fake a smile but she couldn't, so she gave up. "Hey, you bloody wanker, what'd you do to England?" Addie demanded as she stomped up, glaring at Ally. "I gave him some liquor. He was thirsty! Dude, it's not my fault he can't hold it down!" With that said, the two started to argue back and forth.

Addie had a simple, yet elegant, white dress on. England's pick. Belarus decicded. Their 'gentleman' and 'lady-like' natures were very annoying...and fake. Belarus was staring at them, trying to decide who was more stupid. "Their equal..." Cora spoke up next to, almost reading her mind. "Don't do that! I could've killed you!" Cora looked at Belarus, eyes wide. "S-sorry..." Belarus opened her mouth to say somthing but then Germany came storming out, "Ally, Addie, get in zhe kitchen und clean up your mess! You made Italy cry!" Belarus looked at Cora to see her face was red, "Nice talkin' to ya, Belarus. Bye!" And she dashed off, boots thudding heavily against the ground.

Belarus made her way to the house, looking for Russia. "Hey you made it! Woha, Belarus, dude, you look...stunning." Belarus felt her ace heat up at America's anger but she played it offf as anger like a pro. "Shut up, you moron. Vhere's big brother?" America pointed towards the living room. As far as she saw, only the girls were dressing up. The boys were all in their regular clothes. 'They couldn't get decent to save their life...besides Big brother. He's perfect...' Belarus thought to herself. When she entered the living room she saw Russia sitting on the couch with Ukraine's head in his lap, talking away.

Russia noticed his sister's presence and looked up at her. Belarus turned, her skirt flying everywere, shimering as beatiful as the stars on a clear night sky. She ran out the living room. That was defintaly out of character for Belarus. She'd never run away. Russia stood up, excusing himself from Ukraine and he went out the door to find Belarus. Something must be ailing her, he thought, she'd never run away from me...

Belarus smiled as she rounded the corner. Her plan to lure Russia away from Ukraine had worked. She could finally be alone with him...maybe this time he'd see how much she loved him and maybe he'd see that they belonged together. Belarus made it to the backyard and stopped, leaning against the wall, waiting for her big brother. "Belarus? Vhat's vrong?" Russia asked her as he saw her against the wall. Belarus looked down, faking saddness, "Big brother...vhy don't you love me?" Her words took him aback and he frowned. He longed to tell her how much he loved her. How much he wanted to be with her...but he couldn't. "I love you Belarus..." He trailed off, using his 'i'm your brother, not your boyfriend' voice.

"That's not the kind of love i mean big brother and you know it!" Belarus said, getting upset. "Vhy can't you see how much I love you, Big brother? You've always favoured Ukraine over me! I don't understand it. Vhat does she have that I-" Belarus stopped short as Russia's lips crashed into hers. He couldn't stand it any more. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much it pained him to make her sad. But he couldn't find the words to tell her. Couldn't find the easy way out. So, he kissed her. What harm could that do? He was in love with her and he couldn't tell her so why not show her?

Belarus was too surprised to do anything at first but after a while, she sank into the kiss. They pulled away for air and Belarus looked up questionably at her older brother, "Vhat vas-" He cut her off by shaking his head, "Don't say anything, Belarus...let's get back to the party..."


	3. Chapter 3: Seven minutes in heaven

Chapter three: Seven minutes in heaven vith.. him?

Once inside, America claimed that they were going to play seven minutes in heaven. "Everyone, drop a item into England's hat!" The did as they were told, but secretly. Prussia dropped in his Gilbird, France dropped in a rose(GAY! XDDD Sorry...), Spain dropped in a tomato(WTF?), Italy dropped in some pasta(-.-), Germany dropped in handcuffs(XDD I had to put those, i really did), England dropped in a scone(or shall i say stone?), America dropped in a hamburger, Russia dropped in a smaller version of his pipe(XD sounds sooo dirty! You: Shut the hell up and let me read! Me: yes ma'am/sir! .), Cora dropped in her dog collar but covered her neck with a differnt collar,Ally dropped in a glove, Addie dropped in a tea cup, Ukraine dropped in some hay[1], and Belarus dropped in her shethed knife.

"Belarus your up first!" America said. Unkowing what was whose and unable to see anything in the hat, her hand came upon something slimy. Curiosity over took her and she pulled the slimy thing out. It was... "PASTA?" Italy jumped up at Belarus's yell. "No, oh no, i refuse to go in there vith the likes off him! I reuse! I resfuse! I refuse!" Belarus ranted the whole time America, Germany, and Russia pushed her in the looked from Belarus to Germany, "Doitsu, do I have too?~" Germany raised an eyebrow and muttered a 'yes, you idiot'. italy started to freak out, "I don't want to go in there with the scary lady! Ve~ Cora, tell them no!"

Cora got up and wraped her arm around Italy's sholders, "It's not gonna hurt anybody, Ita-chan~ It's just for seven minutes. It's how zhe game is played." Italy nodded his head and he slowly when into the closet, "Seven minutes, dudes!" America yelled before shutting and locking the door and then setting the timer. "I can't believe you had us play zhis game! If Italy gets killed, it's your fault. Ve all know full und vell zhat Belarus doesn't like Italy." Cora said through clenched teeth.

-The closet-

"Vell...vhat are ve suppose to do in here?" Belarus asked the darkness that surrounded the whole closet. "Veee~ I think we're suppose to kiss..." Belarus's eyes wided and she covered her mouth in horror, backing up against the wall, "I don''t think so. Not this time ve aren't." Italy sighed and then started to freak out, "Ahhhh! Somthing just touched me! It was cold and leathery, Help me!" Belarus sweat dropped, "Seven Minutes in the vith a dumb ass...oh brother..." She said quietly before saying, "Ve're in a closet, it's just a jacket...moron..." outloud. Italy did a small 'Ve~' before settleing down. Belarus leaned against the wall and brushed her dress off...this was going to be the longest seven minutes in her intire life...

-The living room-

"Your such an idiot, America! You have an effing gun in your living room closet! Do you vant Italy zo get killed!" Cora was outraged, expecialy after hearing that Belarus had wepons to get her hands on. It wasn't that Cora didn't like Belarus it was just that...she was scared. Cora used to be a country, USSR- Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, that was what Russia used to be called. Everyone had always said that Russian's and German's accents had always sounded alike so she figured that if she adopted a german accent their'd be no questions asked.

"Why are so scared off what MIGHT happen, dude? It's not like Belarus would kill Italy in a closet." Cora glared at America. He'd said the wrong thing. Cora lost everything by trusting in somthing so small, so...civil...she lost everything for trusting that one would not kill the other. She was afraid because Italy knew her fears...that and he reminded her of Dimitri...she didn't want to go through with it again...never again... Cora slammed her fist down on the coffee table, "You know damn good and vell exactly vhy I'm afraid for Italy. This has nothing to do vith the game." She said, her Russian accent was returning. America raised his hands in defence and Cora looked at the people suurounding the room. A light blush spred across her features and she stormed out the house, leaving the broken table behind.

-The Closet-ish...ok, no more closet... ): -

Belarus jolted from the wall at the commotion outside. She jiggled the handle but it wouldn't budge. She breathed in deeply and crossed her arms, glaring at the door with so much anger. After a while the door bursted into Flames just as the front door slammed shut. After the door dissenigrated(sp) Belarus stepped over the ash and looked around. One person was missing. "Vhere's Cora...and England?" America was looking at the floor. Belarus wasn't sure but it looked like he was crying...

"Stupid America...Stupid Italy...stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Vhy didn't they listen to me? Oh, Dimitri, I'm sorry..." Cora muttered the whole way home. She knew someone was following her but she didn't care at the moment. Well... Cora wipped around to find England akwardly waving. She frowned. England was her best friend and yet...she never told him what happened... England spred his arms out wide and Cora ran into them, letting her tears fly as she did so. He wrapped his arms around her and they sank to the ground, Cora crying, England mummbling reasuring(sp) words in her ear.

"Tell me vhat's going on." Belarus demanded. America sat down and burried his face into his hands. The few people that knew Cora secret were Spain, America, Italy, France, Missa, and Prussia. Yeah, Prussia...Cora had weird tastes... "Cora...had a accedent when she was younger...uh, she had a son..." Missa spoke up. Belarus's eyes widened, "A vhat?"

[1] I havn't seen what Ukraine is like so I just had her drop in hay lolz.

A message from me, yay! Well, as you can see Cora screwed everything up! Her emotions got the best of her...poor sappy girl...wait, she's my character...damn...

Oh, anywayz, Cora was not a whore...she was dating Prussia at the time and yeah...we all know how he is...anyway, sorry if this was short but I didn't wanna give everyone else a turn...it's just suppose to be about Belarus. But,. there's a reason why Cora's background information is being sharred in the next chapter. You'll see. Also, there was no BelarusxRussia in this chapter but it will come in the chapter after this next one.


End file.
